


Meal

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Genre: 2019 Flufftober, AU, M/M, University AU, modern-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 16:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal, actual food that wasn't from a vending machine--even then he was only getting sweets.





	Meal

It wasn’t even close to midterms, and this one assignment had been building up pressure on Finn fast. Finn hadn’t even had the time to hang out with anyone but his classmates were also working on the same project. The deadline was getting closer and Finn decided sleep be damned. He’ll sleep when this project is over. After turning it in, he will crash out and be dead to the world until he wakes. 

Finn types the last few lines of code before he runs in it. He cheers to himself as he clicks through it and everything works. He saves it properly this time onto his harddrive before he goes to submit the project. When the assignment is accepted, Finn sighs as relaxes back in the chair. He rubs his tired eyes as his Hip Hop Cardio playlist plays in his ears. He needed music to keep him awake, to keep him energized. For the past two days, Finn has had a total of four hours of sleep. Three hours the previous day and one hour today when the school’s internet suddenly went out. He brought a sleeping bag with him, which was right underneath the table he worked. He had been using coffee and tea to keep him awake--he didn’t care as long as it was caffeine.

He moves to get up--he had so much to clean up and throw away. Before Finn’s rear lifts out of the seat, a hand slides under his gamer glasses and is placed over his eyes. There were many possibilities of who it be but Finn was hoping that it was just one individual.

“Kylo?” He called out softly.

Finn felt a pair of lips pressed to his temple, “hey baby,” Kylo greeted as he removed his hand. 

Finn turned around in his chair to look at his boyfriend who he hasn’t talked to in the last thirty-six hours. They were adults, in training, they didn’t need to talk every single day and when one of them knew that they were going to be busy with school they would give a heads up. Kylo was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He was wearing a pair of distressed jeans and in one of his hands was Chinese take-out.

“Is now a good time?” Kylo asked as he looks over Finn’s workstation. 

“Yeah,” Finn responds as he takes off his headphones, turning them off. “The best time, I just finished.”

“Perfect then because I brought lunch,” Kylo says as he lifts up the bag of Chinese, no doubt filled with Finn’s favorites. “I wasn’t sure if you were eating properly,” Kylo starts as he looks at all the wrappers for M&M’s, Kitkat’s, and Chex Mix. “and thought I could steal you away for a few minutes.”

“I’m your captive for the next few days,” Finn responded as he stood up. “I just need to clean up here then we can eat.” 

Kylo helped Finn clean up, with the two of them working together it didn’t take them long. After Finn packed up his belongings the two were out, kylo suggested it would be a good idea to eat outside since fresh air would do his body some good. He was right, when Finn took one step outside he took one big inhale. Fall was finally here and it was Finn’s favorite season. Kylo leads them to one of the nearby patio tables with an umbrella, and Finn quickly learned how hungry he was for real food.

He was salivating like Pavlov's dog as Kylo brought out all of his favorites. There was sesame chicken, chow mei fun, that pork that’s on a stick, crab rangoons, and Chinese donuts. Finn knew he had the best boyfriend in the world and that he was going to eat himself into a food coma. 

“You are the best,” Finn responds as he grabs the offered chopsticks and leans over to give Kylo a quick kiss on the lips. He was suddenly thankful that he packed his toothbrush and was using it. As much as Finn loved coffee, he was not a fan of the aftertaste.

“This is nothing,” Kylo responded with a smirk. “Now,” Kylo starts as he holds up a piece of chicken to Finn’s lips, “eat up.” 

Finn took the bite of the juicy, crunchy, tender sesame chicken. He couldn’t help but hum at the taste of succulent chicken melting in his mouth. He grabs his next piece quickly just before he leans over and gives Kylo a long and deep kiss.

Kylo gives a wide smile, “what was that for?”

“Simply because I love you,” Finn responded as he was grabbing a crab rangoon.

“Yeah,” Kylo smirks, “I love you too.”

They continue eating in peace, making easy conversation. Kylo was happy that Finn was eating plenty. When most of their food was finished, Kylo noticed how Finn’s eyes were starting to droop. He grinned as he watched his boyfriend yawned, he knew that Finn hadn’t gotten any sleep. 

“You want to go to your dorm?”

“Stars, no.” Finn responds, “Poe said the sock was on the door.”

“Mine then?”

“Yeah,” Finn said interrupted by a nod.

Kylo quickly puts what was left of their food away and they stow it in Finn’s backpack. Kylo bends at his knees, “climb on, let’s go.”

  
  


Finn rubs his eyes as he climbs on Kylo’s back.

“Hold on tight.”

“Mm, okay,” Finn responded as he pressed his lips to the back of Kylo’s neck. Kylo responded by pressing his lips to Finn’s hand.

Kylo carried Finn across campus, not worried about any onlookers, to his car. He drove Finn to his apartment and carried him in his room.

“Goodnight,” Kylo says as he gently caresses Finn’s cheek.

"Night," Finn responded in his sleep, grabbing hold of Kylo's hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a post on tumblr about flufftober and thought the prompts would be interesting to write. I totally forgot about and don't have the time to do it for all 31 days. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this short work.  
<3  
SN  
P.S I don't know about y'all but I need more finnlo fic, I'm going to go crazy.


End file.
